Character Creation (Online)
Character Creation in gives the user a multitude of options. First the player chooses the race, which corresponds to a set faction, unless the player has pre-ordered. Only those who have pre-ordered the game can choose any race in any faction, and only those who have pre-ordered the Imperial Edition, can play as the Imperial race. Secondly, the player choose a class, followed by the customization of the character like body posture, tattoos, hair, facial hair, horns or markings, depending on the race and sex. Along the making of the character, the player may choose to display novice gear or veteran gear to see the look of the character with the armor, or no gear at all to see the body markings. Race and Faction Both genders can be played of any race. The playable factions from left to right and races from top to bottom from the picture: if pre-ordered all factions are allowed with any race. Daggerfall Covenant *Breton *Orc *Redguard Aldmeri Dominion *High Elf *Wood Elf *Khajiit Ebonheart Pact *Argonian *Dark Elf *Nord Other *Imperial (any faction for those with Imperial Edition) Class The player can choose between Dragonknight, Sorcerer, Nightblade, Templar, and with the release of , Warden classes. Different icons represent the classes in that order, plus a short description for each class. (see picture) Body The player can choose from a wide variety of body features to customize. The first triangle helps the player get started and make the foundation for the overall character, going from "Thin," "Large," and "Muscular." Skin color varies from race to race to remain true to the lore. Argonians can have blue and green skin, while Altmers can only have yellow-brown colors. Body markings is also unique to each race, with some exceptions. Sliders can be used to decide height, torso size (chest width), chest size, gut size (stomach size - "fatness"), waist size (width), arm size, hand size, hip size, posterior size (butt size), leg size and foot size. Face Just like the body, most of the face can be customized. A similar triangle is presented to help with the foundation of the character. The choices here are "Heroic," "Angular," or "Soft." Hair and eye color can be chosen, along with preferred voice to the character (ranging from soft and young, to old and rough). Hair styles, face markings and adornment (facial hair, earrings, and piercings) are more or less unique to each race. Age can also be chosen for face complexion. Further down the sliders are used to decide forehead slope, cheekbone size, cheekbone height, jaw size, chin size, chin height, neck size, eye size, eye angle, eye separation, eye height, eye squint, eyebrow height, eyebrow skew, eyebrow depth, nose slope, nose height, nose width, nose length, mouth height, mouth curve, lip fullness. Name Finally, after race, sex, faction, class, body and face is decided, the character needs a name. Because of the Elder Scrolls universe, there are great liberties to how the player may write the character name. The requirements are shown in the picture to the right, additional to the requirement of at least 3 characters, and can be no shorter. Many decide to find an appropriate, lore-correct name. Nords may have more Norse names, while Imperials have more Roman-like names. To find appropriate names, or names of already known people of the desired race, one can read about each races lore on any wiki page, for ideas. Many MMO's also enforces strictly non-use of curse words or sexually-related words in their character name. This has yet to be confirmed as for ZeniMax's part, but is highly advised against. de:Charaktererstellung (Online) Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics